


Dragon of the high west

by magicspai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspai/pseuds/magicspai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo finds himself in a situation where he tries to coax his brother into continuing in the shimada name for the sake of his father who just passed away. Genji refuses. After their argument they find themselves being murdered by members of the Yakuza hired by their elders in the shimada clan. Both men were found by Jesse Mccree. 8 years later Hanzo finds himself waking up in a white room after being in a coma for so long. From here his journey with overwatch begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Hanamura, traditional and spiritual, a place so vibrant in a spectrum of artistic colors to lighten the mood in anyone’s hearts, but in one man, all it did was devoid the colors in the sky and blacken his heart at the quiet wind that breezed past. The beauty had fallen from his spirit, along with his heart which had shattered to a thousand pieces at a mere sentence.

“ _If he should disobey, Genji must be put to death. The Shimada name mustn’t be soiled.”_

 Hanzo fixed his black silk tie, moving toward the door. His expression had become crestfallen, if anything, helpless in a situation he knew he couldn’t control. With their father, finally being laid to rest today, it seemed like there had been no time to grieve. The elders of the Shimada clan had made their choice early on, who would continue the Shimada name, continuing their work. Their…dark work. Genji, Hanzo’s younger brother had come off as to naïve and strong headed, which rendered him unable to continue the name unless he were to continue to work and grow with the Shimada’s.

                With the sun bright and the blossoming pedal’s falling in the quiet autumn wind, Hanzo immediately knew his brother was no longer on the grounds and knew exactly where his brother would be. Hanzo hauled his coat over his shoulders, and grabbed a driver to head outside of Hanamura. Once they arrived at their destination, Hanzo immediately shook his head and headed straight inside the sushi bar where, Genji sat, enjoying a meal and a bottle of sake by himself.

“They say drinking by yourself is the beginning of depression. May I join you?” Hanzo asked and Genji pointed to the bar stool beside him so he didn’t have to speak with the food in his mouth. Hanzo sat, grabbing his first few plates off the conveyer belt and breaking apart a set of wooden chopsticks.

“Natsumi said you were with the elders. Did they make you the successor?” Genji muttered taking another bite.

“Not officially…They want me to talk to you though.”

“About?”

“Your strong headedness. And your informalities.”

Genji hummed at the statement as if he knew exactly what Hanzo was talking about. “Father never had a problem. Therefore I don’t have a problem.”

Hanzo sighed pinching the bridge between your eyes. “Genji-“

“Hanzo.” Genji mimicked looking over to him. “Either way one of us is going to be the successor. Whether it’s me, or you-“

“Genji this is a warning. Cut the childish games, and leaving unattended or else there’s going to be consequences. Consequences I don’t want to fufill.” Hanzo said taking a shot of sake.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Genji hesitate and turn to him. “What you going to beat me or something? Pull me into some dark alley and kill your own brother? What kind of person do they take me for? Do YOU take me for?”

“Genji calm down. This isn’t the place for an argument. I’m going against the elder’s words of saying this but, yes they do want me to kill you and I don’t want that to happen. Please. Just cut the games…”

Genji was already shaking his head as if he was disagreeing with every word Hanzo was saying. “I’m not a child Hanzo. I’m an adult. I’m not playing ‘games’ and I’m not going to do anything you tell me to. I can make my own decisions.”

Hanzo side-eyed him into a glare. “You’re a piss angry drunk you know that? I can smell the sake on your breath from here.”

“God forbid you let a 27 year old numb his thoughts after his father passed away. Shut up and enjoy your food.” Genji spat back.

There was a long moment of silence between them before Hanzo looked to him to speak again. “Genji I need you to make a choice right now. Will you help continue the Shimada name or not? The elders know you’re not involved, I know you’re not involved…I don’t want to be the one to do this. So please don’t do this to me.”

“Guilt trip.”

“If I have to I will…Your life is at steak here.”

Genji paused to finish off his plate and wipe his mouth with his napkin. “….I’ll think about it.”

Hanzo groaned. “Just give me an answer.”

“See you at home.” Genji said quietly as he paid and left.

With rolling eyes Hanzo left money on the table and followed him outside. The sun had fallen and the bright neon lights popped on like fireworks. He could see why Genji liked coming here after dark. Living in an age where both Technology and humans were both cross compatible, it made things all the more brighter. Humans hand in hand with cyborgs, the smiles on their faces, the awkward warm feeling in the pit of Hanzo’s stomach from the sake. It was a good night to be out on the town.

“Wow two Shimada’s in town at the same time. What a treat.” A voice said behind them. Hanzo turned his head to see a group of men and immediately rolled his eyes.

“The Shimada’s have a temporary treaty with the Yakuza. We have no intention of fighting.” Hanzo said continuing to talk forward. The group of men thought otherwise.

Hands were placed on Hanzo’s shoulders along with Genji’s as they were pulled into a dark alleyway. On instinct, both Genji and Hanzo flipped the men over their shoulders and turned back into a fighting stance. The Yakuza had already drawn guns, holding it on them. The brothers having no choice to respond with raised hands. The two Yakuza on the ground immediately bolted for Genji shoving him hard against the wall. When Hanzo spotted the flashing of a blade he went into panic mode shooting for one of the men. Hanzo was shot three times in the back by the men behind him and by the pained, and horrified look on Genji’s face it was clear they were both going to meet the same fate. Hanzo fell to the ground feeling the burning on his back as his vision was fixated and blurring on Genji when he was being stabbed.

The Yakuza leader knelt before Hanzo smiling, obstructing his view on Genji. “Curtesy and special request by the Shimada’s….Rest well dragon lord.” He laughed patting Hanzo’s cheek as he moved again. Genji was being dropped to the ground while more of the men appeared into view shooting him. Another made their way to Hanzo, hearing one last fateful shot…embracing the darkness.  

 

 

                Muffled words…ringing ears…monitor beeps….aching limbs. With each moment that passed Hanzo felt himself becoming more aware of his being. Hanzo began to feel his senses awaking. The cotton sheet beneath him, the pillow beneath his head, the pinched nerves in his shoulders. Slowly Hanzo opened his eyes to an extravagant light that was near blinding. Hanzo went cross eyed for a moment to see the shiny oxygen mask placed on his face securely. There could be no way he survived that…and Genji didn’t. Hanzo looked around the room seeing German writing on a white board and a giant “ _overwatch”_ logo on the wall next to it. On his right side, Hanzo pressed the call button for the nurse to come and sit him up, hopefully.

Hanzo was met with a very beautiful blonde female doctor who had a pleasant smile on her face and clip board in her hands. “Hallo Hanzo, My name is Dr. Ziegler. I’m happy to see you awake finally.”

What did she mean by “ _Finally._ ”?

Hanzo cleared his to speak but he was met with a dry mouth and sore throat.

“I wouldn’t try to speak. I already have nurses scrambling to bring you food and necessities.” Dr. Zeigler said sitting in a chair beside him. “I do need to talk to you about whats happened if that’s okay. Blink once for yes and twice for no.”

Hanzo blinked.

“Okay good. It may be a bit of a culture shock do you Understand?”

Hanzo blinked once more.

“Okay…Hanzo you’ve been in a Coma for 8 years. We’ve done our best to make sure you maintain your physical status. You may have lost some weight, but our physical therapy team is ready to go when you are. Now, you were shot 6 times total. 3 in the back, 2 in the ribs, and one in the back of the head which got lodged. Japanese police were able to extract the bullet from your head carefully and trace it back to Shimada castle where it was supplied by your elders….Shimada castle is now owned by the Yakuza after every Shimada was arrested.”

Hanzo had to look away from her to stop the tears welding up in his eyes. He was betrayed by his clan.

“As for… Genji-“ She started causing Hanzo to look back at her with wide eyes. “He’s alive…But he wasn’t when we found him. He’s part cyborg now…But he’s alright and on another base where he’s fighting Talon operatives with overwatch. He asked us to look after you while he was away.”

A sense of relief washed over Hanzo. Dr. Ziegler tapped a pen to her clip board and stood. “If you like, I can have him contact you when hes free.”

Hanzo blinked.

“Good….Might not be until tomorrow but until then we can start therapy as soon as possible….Overwatch needs more heros with a reputation like yours, Mr. Shimada.”

Hanzo cleared his throat and lathered his mouth with saliva when he had enough. “Who…” He cleared his throat again. “Who saved us…” He asked, noting that his voice sounded funny.

The doctor smiled sweetly. “Mr. Jesse Mccree. You’ll have the pleasure of meeting him soon. He’s currently getting his cast taken off. I’m sure you’ll see him in the therapy room as well.”


	2. McCree

        For Hanzo he didn't like the idea of staying in bed for to long. His legs burned to move as well as his arms. The minute Dr. Zeigler left the room, he was already adjusting his bed to sit upright. He regretted this decision when he felt his insides shift and immediately felt nauseous. Not exactly a pleasant feeling, but he began to take it slower, inclining himself just enough to let his insides adjust to the new positioning, then move forward again. By the time 15 minutes passed, a nurse finally came in, shocked by Hanzo sitting upright so quickly.  
  
"I hope you took it slow." She said. "Don't need you getting sick."

Hanzo could sense the coldness in her voice to which he glared. He hated hospitals and how staff commonly treated patients in different parts of the world. He wasn't about to let that happen to him. The man quietly waited as the nurse checked is vitals, switched out saline bags, offered him a bath to which he gratefully declined. Even the thought of someone else touching him while he was unconscious was a little unnerving. But after the 8 years of care he seemed alright. Well for the most part. Hanzo found himself running his fingers along the giant dragon tattoo on his arm. With the nurses eyes on him he folded his arms looking out the window.

"Its a nice tattoo you know? The colors are really well done as well. How long ago did you get it?" She asked trying to spark a conversation. 

Hanzo didn't answer. It had been a long time though. 

"Okay. The doctor will be back shortly. Don't move." She ordered as if she was disappointed in not getting to talk with him. Hanzo glared as she walked out. 

As non-compliant as he was before he was certainly going to be the same now. Hanzo moved his body forward, slowly and surely to the edge of the bed where he draped his legs and stared out the window. With quiet awe he watched as helicopters flew in, and left. Humvee's stopped at checkpoints, and the military compound was bustling with life. Carefully using the arm rest for support, he shifted his feet onto the floor where he felt his weight bring him down as he stood, as well as the hospital gown open on his backside. Hanzo moved into a standing position and carefully tied his gown so his nakedness was covered, not giving any of the nurses a show. 

"You're a persistent one." The doctor said coming back into the room, holding the clip board to her chest. "Persistence... is something we could use you know. And like I said before your set of skills is something we need."

"What exactly are my set of skills?" Hanzo said sarcastically, turning from her, and earning a smile from the doctor. 

"I'm not stupid Mr. Shimada. You and your brother were both assassin's. Genji is strong, harboring that beast within him, the same as you."

Hanzo raised a brow turning his head to look back at her. She was still smiling.  

 

* * *

 

       Out of all the things a man could be, Jesse Mccree was everything he wanted to be. Cowboy, outlaw, had an actual bounty on his head in the united states. He was a fairy tale of a man and a force to be reckoned with. Until he pulls off a stupid trick and breaks his hip to impress some people. He's been out of commission for about four weeks now, and his trigger finger itching for his gun. Just to hear it. Mccree grabbed his crutch still feeling the dull ache of pain on his side, and moves slowly around the recreational center. When he notices nurses scrambling he assumes the worst, thinking someone may have gotten hurt but it was far from that. He over heard the word's 'coma', 'woke up', and 'Genji's brother', which is something he hasn't heard for awhile.

"Hey miss!-" Mccree asked stopping one of the nurses. "Something up with Genji's brother?" 

"He's awake talking with Dr.Ziegler. She's having us run preps. And you should be in a wheel chair for now Jesse. Don't fall." She said poking his arm and moving off. 

Jesse smirked as she strode away and brushed her statement off his shoulders. Jesse pulled out his comm deciding to send Genji a message. 

 

" _Hey kiddo. Your brothers up. Mercy is scrambling her people to do preps for him. According to another nurse he's already up and talking. Give me a call when you get the chance. -JM"_

Within seconds Jesse's comm pinged signaling a message from Genji.

 " _That is relieving to hear. We are collecting this last bit of intel, then we're on  our way back to the base....Please see to it he stays comfortable. He will be a little hard to deal with, but for my sake please endure. We'll be back in a couple days."_

_"You got it kid."_

Jesse put his comm away and moved his way to the waiting room. 

* * *

 

   It seemed like a few hours before Hanzo was actually allowed to move around the facility. Very carefully atleast with a cane. He was allowed to freshen up by himself, examining his new features, and just like the blonde doctor had said, it was a bit of a shock to see it. His hair had grown longer, greyer, his beard was nicely trimmed, he had bags around his eyes, though when he looked back up to them they started to glow. 

_"It has been awhile, master."_ said a small voice. 

"It has. I apologize for my absence Tendo. Yuri?" Hanzo whispered. 

"I am here also. We have documented what has happened these last few years. No mispractice has been used against you my lord." Yuri answered. That was relieving to hear. "Genji has visited you many times along with the cowboy. 

"Cowboy?" Hanzo questions lifting a t-shirt over his head that Dr. Zeigler had supplied along with comfortable pants. 

"Yes." Tendo started. "The one named McCree. He is quite the character. Though...he has become best friends with Genji. The cowman's support for him as been immaculate according to Hiroshi." 

"You communicated with Genji's dragon while i was absent?" Hanzo asked sternly.

"We did not mean harm by it." Yuri explained. "We have made amends in your absence. We-..." there was a pause in the voice that made Hanzo quirk a brow. "The Doctor is coming with the cowboy." 

With a sigh, Hanzo pulled away from the mirror when his eyes had stopped its blue glow, and finished dressing.

As he exited the restroom, making his way back into the bed, he was met with the blonde doctor, and a strikingly handsome man with a pearly white smile against tanned skin, fitted with comfortable hospital clothes and a red and yellow shaw wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Heard you were up. Figured I'd come visit ya." Hanzo watched as he limped his way across the room offering a hand out to him. "The name's McCree, but if ya wanna call me Jesse that's fine too." He offers with a warm smile.

Hanzo shook his hand feeling the heat in his cheeks start to flair, though he looked away from the man as he replied, "Hanzo Shimada...though you already knew that." He mutters looking back up to him. "I have to thank you for...Saving me and my brother. All those years ago." 

"Naw partner, it was my job. But I appreciate the compliment. Genji tells me you shoot one hell'uv'a bow."

_Ugh small talk._

"I suppose so. Where is my brother? I wish to speak with him." 

"He's out on a mission. He said he'll give you a call when he finishes. Should be soon." McCree muttered looking at his watch.

"Speaking of time, Jesse you need to go to therapy." Angela pipes up from the back of the room, and the look of disapproval on the cowboys face almost made Hanzo smile. "You too Hanzo, but you need to eat first. Real food." She mentions side-eying him, nearly catching him off guard. 

Clearing his throat McCree stood, throwing a nod and a wink at Hanzo. "I'll see you down there then darlin'. Glad to have ya back." 

_He winked, and your heart rate kicked up master. Do not tell me you find him attractive._ Tendo's voice rang through his ears like a bell making Hanzo's cheeks pinker as McCree and the doctor walk out. 

_Oh no. This cant be happening._

 


End file.
